


New Again

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alive again has many simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Again

Hector Barbossa stretched himself to his full height on the sand, enjoying the pop and crack of his joints, the stretch of his muscles. He dug his bare toes into the wet sand. A wavelet crashed over feet, and he grinned like an idiot.

He was alive.

He closed his eyes, drinking in the warmth of the sun on his face, the tang of the salty air. The sheltered lagoon wouldn't have been his first choice to live the first day of his new life, but it was better than dying in a dank cave.

And Miss Dalma had left him with a whole bushel of apples. He didn't know how she'd known, much less arranged for them to be brought to her remote shack, but for a woman who could turn back death he supposed it would be easy.

He'd never thought of himself as a man of simple pleasures ... but here he was, utterly satisfied to be lying on a beach, the sun on his face and the tart sweetness of an apple still lingering on his tongue.

Well ... there _was_ one thing ...

He unlaced his breeches and slid one hand down to his cock.


End file.
